You don't have to Hide this Time
by dancewithmechu
Summary: Fanfic on Heroes of Olympus, featuring Jason x Nico. Jason learns of Nico's feelings towards Percy and begins to question his own feelings towards Nico. Could this son of Hades he'd tried to avoid all this time just be something more? Contains House of Hades (fourth book) spoilers.


Jason lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. His thoughts wandered. The upcoming battles, prophecies, and events to come. The entire experience hadn't been an easy task. Taking leadership had weighed down on Jason. He had to not only seem like a convincing, authoritative figure but actually take action to earn the position.

Plus the absence of Percy and Annabeth… Things weren't going the best. It could but worse but…He sighed lightly, ruffling his hair. What a burden. At least Piper was there. She was all he could ask for. With her laugh and smile constantly there, Jason believed he could maybe just achieve this war. She always made things better for him. He was lucky to have her by his side. A faint smile twitched at the corner of his lips. Nico…The smile faded.

Ever since the confession of his feelings towards Percy he'd been troubled. It was indescribable. What was it the secret made him feel? Guilt, sympathy, doubt…? He felt a bit sorry. This entire time he'd been timid to confront Nico, maybe even a bit fearful. But that boy had a right to be down. He had no one in the time he needed someone most. No wonder he wanted to leave for good. Jason would probably do the same had he been in his shoes. No, he shouldn't be thinking about this. There wasn't room for unnecessary thoughts. He had to be strong, for his friends, Piper, and for everyone.

He stood up from his bed, shivering in the cold of the night. He stepped lightly, not wanting the Argo II's floorboards to squeak. Soon he was greeted by a wave of frigid air as he parted the door and slid himself outside on deck. A nearly full moon hovered high, casting a dim glow on the ocean's surface. Waves lapped against of the ship's frame rhythmically. Jason stepped forward, towards the front of the boat, feeling the faint mist of the ocean. A normal night. Utterly silent and peaceful. He closed his eyes, soaking in the atmosphere. These were the only times he could escape. Escape from his duties, his worries, and his burdens.

"Jason." He snapped his head around, blue eyes blazing.

"…Nico?" Jason blinked. His guard was still up. Even if Nico was part of the team his instincts always urged him that the son of Hades was a threat. _No. Nico is one of us._ Despite his second guesses Jason wanted to be Nico's ally, his friend. They were working together, so he might as well try to be comfortable around Nico. But comfortable and Nico just didn't go together.

Nico's eyes revealed nothing; completely blank of emotion. He raised his dark irises to glance at Jason but just as quickly looked down towards the ground. "It's late."

"Yeah," Jason shrugged. "I needed fresh air." Just his luck. He'd come out here to have a moment to himself, but instead found himself confronting the son of Hades. Jason shook his head, _no_, he couldn't think so illy towards his own crew member. They were a team.

As if he had read Jason's mind, Nico's lips settled into a small frown of distaste. "Sorry for…interrupting you. You should get some sleep. _They_ need you." The way Nico spat 'they' made Jason flinch. Nico said it as if he weren't even part of this quest.

"You should head to sleep too," he offered, keeping his tone cautious.

"I'm fine." Nico kept stone cold.

"You never know who or what we'll battle next. We need everyone to help out at their best." A thought emerged in his head of what may be bothering Nico. Jason paused, arching a brow. "If…your worried, I haven't told anyone."

Nico's eyes flickered at that. He raised his head. "That's not important." He didn't exactly sound too excited to talk about the subject.

"I just…Want you to know your secret is safe with me. It was a brave thing to do," Jason attempted to lighten it a bit.

"It's not important," Nico's voice quivered threateningly, seeping the confidence out of Jason. He whirled around, beginning to stride off.

"Nico! Wait!" Jason called after the other demigod, catching up with him. What was he doing? He had no business with Nico. There was no point in trying to reason with him. "Nico…"

"What?" Nico stopped in his tracks, his back towards Jason, not bothering to turn around. His words were sharp as razors. Jason bit his lower lip, hesitating. One wrong move and he could be Underworld chow.

"I want to help you."

The raven haired blinked, scowling under his breath. "Help me?"

"You have no idea." Jason clasped Nico's wrist, forcing him to face him. His pale skin was cold to the touch, as if no blood coursed through him. Jason pondered momentarily if anyone had dared to touch Nico besides his sister.

Nico's eyes widened in bewilderment at the action. "Jason…What…?" He stuttered.

"You don't have to give up this time. Not like Percy," Jason's blue hues pierced into Nico's.

"What are you trying to imply?" Nico tugged away from Jason, clenching his jaw. Jason let his grip release, stepping back. What the hell was he thinking? He shook it off, taking another pace back. It wasn't the time or place to do this. He couldn't.

"It's nothing. I'm going back to sleep. I suggest you do too," with that the blonde head back to his headquarters. Leaving Nico to slink into the shadows once more.


End file.
